<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your life by TuttiFrootie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917719">Your life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuttiFrootie/pseuds/TuttiFrootie'>TuttiFrootie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuttiFrootie/pseuds/TuttiFrootie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Komaeda Nagito/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>✆♫                                                                         ⌔ ⎚     <strong> ²³ ¹⁵</strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"><em><strong>ღ Yₒᵤ ₘₐₜcₕₑd wᵢₜₕ ₙₐgᵢₜₒ! ღ</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>ᵒⁿ ᵗʰᵉ ¹⁶ᵗʰ ᵒᶠ ᶨᵃⁿᵘᵃʳʸ ²⁰²⁰</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">____________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>➜                                                                                   <strong>sᴇɴᴅ</strong>   </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This was awful.</p><p>Head empty, save for that little line flickering in and out of existence. </p><p>There's no better metaphor for your love life, you think. </p><p>You've liked him for over a year. Should you just text him? He probably wouldn't mind that. This Nagito guy does like you, right? Maybe he's just shy. He's definitely shy, considering the guys you like in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>With a deep breath, you feel a wry smile creep up. </p><p> </p><p>"Wanna grab dinner together?" Heart.</p><p> </p><p>There's nothing more out of character for you than openly flirting with someone. You know you've completely given up by this point. Let's just see what version of "no thank you" he can muster. That could be fun. </p><p> </p><p>You throw your phone on its back with a soft thump and sprawl over the bed, looking at the ceiling. Are you still smiling? This is kind of exciting. Why're you feeling so happy?</p><p>You check your phone.</p><p>Three wavering dots; he's on the other side.</p><p>Your stomach is sinking at 1000 miles per hour and your limbs feel really weak.</p><p> </p><p>He's taking his time. Is he rejecting you in long format?</p><p>Oh, you got your hopes up. Why're you so stupid?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>S͜͡u͜͡r͜͡e͜͡.͜͡</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I͜͡'͜͡d͜͡ ͜͡l͜͡i͜͡k͜͡e͜͡ ͜͡t͜͡h͜͡a͜͡t͜͡.͜͡</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A͜͡r͜͡e͜͡ ͜͡y͜͡o͜͡u͜͡ ͜͡f͜͡r͜͡e͜͡e͜͡ ͜͡s͜͡o͜͡m͜͡e͜͡t͜͡i͜͡m͜͡e͜͡ ͜͡t͜͡h͜͡i͜͡s͜͡ ͜͡w͜͡e͜͡e͜͡k͜͡?͜͡</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> ᴀ. ᴘᴏsᴛᴘᴏɴᴇ</p><p>ʙ. ᴀᴄᴄᴇᴘᴛ</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You're free tomorrow. Should you say next week? To have time for your skin to look nicer. Maybe he won't like you if you go tomorrow. </p><p> </p><p>You're such a-!</p><p> </p><p><strong>I͜͡'͜͡m͜͡</strong> <strong>͜͡f͜͡r͜͡e͜͡e͜͡ ͜͡t͜͡o͜͡m͜͡o͜͡r͜͡r͜͡o͜͡w͜͡</strong></p><p>
  <strong>D͜͡o͜͡e͜͡s͜͡ ͜͡t͜͡h͜͡a͜͡t͜͡ ͜͡w͜͡o͜͡r͜͡k͜͡ ͜͡f͜͡o͜͡r͜͡ ͜͡y͜͡o͜͡u͜͡?͜͜͡͡</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>W͜͡o͜͡w͜͡.͜͡</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>T͜͡h͜͡a͜͡n͜͡k͜͡s͜͡!͜͡ ͜͡h͜͡a͜͡h͜͡a͜͡ ͜͡</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>?͜͡?͜͡</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Y͜͡e͜͡a͜͡h͜͡!͜͡ ͜͡</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I͜͡'͜͡m͜͡ ͜͡f͜͡r͜͡e͜͡e͜͡ ͜͡a͜͡n͜͡y͜͡t͜͡i͜͡m͜͡e͜͡ ͜͡y͜͡o͜͡u͜͡ ͜͡w͜͡a͜͡n͜͡t͜͡!͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͡͡͡͡͡͡͡͡͡͡͡͡</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A͜͡l͜͡t͜͡h͜͡o͜͡u͜͡g͜͡h͜͡ ͜͡I͜͡'͜͡d͜͡ ͜͡l͜͡o͜͡v͜͡e͜͡ ͜͡t͜͡o͜͡ ͜͡s͜͡e͜͡e͜͡ ͜͡y͜͡o͜͡u͜͡ ͜͡t͜͡o͜͡m͜͡o͜͡r͜͡r͜͡o͜͡w͜͡!͜͡</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>N͜͡o͜͡t͜͡ ͜͡t͜͡h͜͡a͜͡t͜͡ ͜͡I͜͡'͜͡m͜͡ ͜͡p͜͡r͜͡e͜͡s͜͡s͜͡u͜͡r͜͡i͜͡n͜͡g͜͡ ͜͡y͜͡o͜͡u͜͡r͜͡ ͜͡o͜͡r͜͡ ͜͡a͜͡n͜͡y͜͡t͜͡h͜͡i͜͡n͜͡g͜͡.͜͡</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>H͜͡o͜͡n͜͡e͜͡s͜͡t͜͡l͜͡y͜͡ ͜͡I͜͡'͜͡m͜͡ ͜͡k͜͡i͜͡n͜͡d͜͡ ͜͡o͜͡f͜͡ ͜͜͡͡s͜͡u͜͡r͜͡p͜͡r͜͡i͜͡s͜͡e͜͡d͜͡.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>͜͡Y͜͡o͜͡u͜͡*͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͡͡͡͡͡͡͡͡</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>w͜͡h͜͡y͜͡</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I͜͡ ͜͡h͜͡a͜͡v͜͡e͜͡ ͜͡n͜͡o͜͡ ͜͡i͜͡d͜͡e͜͡a͜͡!͜͡ ͜͡h͜͡a͜͡h͜͡a͜͡ ͜͡</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>W͜͡h͜͡e͜͡r͜͡e͜͡ ͜͡d͜͡o͜͡ ͜͡y͜͡o͜͡u͜͡ ͜͡w͜͡a͜͡n͜͡t͜͡ ͜͡t͜͡o͜͡ ͜͡g͜͡o͜͡?͜͡ ͜͡</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I͜͡f͜͡ ͜͡y͜͡o͜͡u͜͡ ͜͡s͜͡t͜͡i͜͡l͜͡l͜͡ ͜͡w͜͡a͜͡n͜͡t͜͡ ͜͡t͜͡o͜͡.͜͡ ͜͜͡͡</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>h͜͡a͜͡h͜͡a͜͡</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>D͜͡o͜͡ ͜͡y͜͡o͜͡u͜͡ ͜͡l͜͡i͜͡k͜͡e͜͡ ͜͡c͜͡o͜͡f͜͡f͜͡e͜͡e͜͡?͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͡͡͡͡͡͡͡͡</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> ͜͡m͜͡a͜͡p͜͡s͜͡.͜͡a͜͡p͜͡p͜͡.͜͡g͜͡o͜͡o͜͡.͜͡g͜͡l͜͡/͜͡U͜͡Y͜͡X͜͡9͜͡g͜͡h͜͡O͜͡C͜͡S͜͡A͜͡</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>7͜͡ ͜͡P͜͡M͜͡ ͜͡s͜͡e͜͡e͜͡ ͜͡y͜͡o͜͡u͜͡ ͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͡͡͡͡͡͡͡͡t͜͡h͜͡e͜͡r͜͡e͜͡?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>S͜͡u͜͡r͜͡e͜͡!͜͡ ͜͡</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>C͜͡a͜͡n͜͡'͜͡t͜͡ ͜͡b͜͡e͜͡l͜͡i͜͡e͜͡v͜͡e͜͡ ͜͡t͜͡h͜͡i͜͡s͜͡ ͜͡i͜͡s͜͡ ͜͡h͜͡a͜͡p͜͡p͜͡e͜͡n͜͡i͜͡n͜͡g͜͡ ͜͡h͜͡a͜͡h͜͡a͜͡ ͜͜͡͡</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Se͜͡e͜͡ ͜͡y͜͡o͜͡u͜͡ ͜͡t͜͡h͜͡e͜͡r͜͡e͜͡ ͜͡♡ ͜͡</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>_____________________________________________________</strong>
</p><p>➜ <strong>                                                                                  sᴇɴᴅ   </strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And now you wait.</p><p>You don't know if you've ever been on a date per se, but you have some experience. Limited, but, it's there.</p><p>As much as you love coffee shops for their sweet and cozy atmosphere, you're not going to a coffee shop. Kind of cynical of you, but... You know this is a hook-up. I mean, it probably is to him as well. Anyway. </p><p>You're actually getting kind of giddy. He's definitely weird and awkward (and you can tell why he didn't message you for more than a year!), but it's whatever. This isn't anything serious. As long as he looks like the pictures you're good.</p><p>If anything, it would be good for you to get some human interaction. Even if just a hook-up.</p><p>You'll try not to think about it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With that settled, you close the app and return to your work. You hold your laptop in your hands and feel how unexpectedly hot it is. It's overheating!</p><p>You quickly flip it over to inspect it before the device clicks and unceremoniously shuts off. What the hell!! </p><p>You open it up and continuously click and tap, holding the start button, but it doesn't respond.</p><p> </p><p>This sucks. </p><p>It's the weekend. Tomorrow's Sunday! How're you supposed to finish your project? If you don't, you're gonna fail!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(And if you fail, everyone will laugh at you.)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With an exasperated sigh, you message a colleague to tell them about your accident and take pictures, to prove it really won't work. You're getting really anxious. You were counting on finishing everything today. Why did you have to put it off?!</p><p>You don't even know if you have time for the date tomorrow.</p><p>Can you even call it a date?</p><p>It's a hook-up, so it's not that important. Maybe you should call it off. Work is more important, right?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ᴀ. ᴄᴀɴᴄᴇʟ ᴅᴀᴛᴇ</p><p>ʙ. ғᴀɪʟ ᴇxᴀᴍ</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey dudes just dropping by to say whichever option you pick you'll still have some sort of interaction with ko, because luck and this is a ko fanfic. You still meet, just in a different way.  So have fun!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>